I Feel The Pull
by KyloRen555
Summary: This story takes place starting in the middle of the force awakens, when Rey is captured by Kylo on Takodana. Instead of Rey escaping, Kylo tries to recruit her onto the First Order. In doing so, they seem to find things they both enjoy, and they learn that love can take place in many forms.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! Kyla here. As this is my first fanfiction, don't be expecting great quality. I hope you enjoy it though! This is an alternate ending to Star wars episode 7, taking place starting in the middle of episode 7 (TFA) on Takodana where Kylo finds Rey. Later on as you will see they will have an… interesting story as you travel through the fangirl full galaxy of Star Wars once again. I will try to upload at least once a week, but being I have school and other things, I might not get to post longer chapters for about 2 weeks. Enjoy!

I stumbled backwards, helplessly firing Han's blaster. The man in black easily blocked them, re-directing them to the ragged stone wall. Over and over, he spun his weapon, like he had done this a million times. Panicking, I ran up the rocky ledge until we were in a small opening. As I shot at Kylo, he spun his crossguard lightsaber dramatically before stopping me dead in my tracks. He held up his gloved hand, staring me down through that menacing mask.

"The girl I've heard so much about," He said, his voice deep and mysterious. I glanced at my arm, frozen in place. As I tried to pull my arm forward, his power pinned me where I was. His lightsaber hummed as he walked behind me. I looked forward, trying to block the red light out of the corner of my eye. I could feel him start to dig through my mind, searching for anything useful.

"The droid," He grumbled. The growing sound of his lightsaber told me it was coming closer. I saw the end of the saber flicker near my shoulder. "Where is it?" I glanced over to his lightsaber, my eyes seemed to get caught on the little sparks that were emitted from it.

He held his hand closer and closer to my face, painfully ripping anything and everything I knew about the map. "The map…" He sounded fascinated at the thought. "You've seen it."

I shuddered, just trying to focus on each painstaking breath. Desperately gasping for breaths I couldn't seem to find, the only thing I could seem to do now was stare up at nothing. He only pulled his hand away from my face when the voice of a stormtrooper intruded.

"We need more troops," The trooper said. I was almost thankful for the stormtrooper. It meant Kylo would stop rummaging through my mind.

Kylo responded simply. "Pull the division out. Forget the droid. We have what we need." It hurt to breath the closer he got to me, holding me still. He waved his palm calmly in front of me, and I instantly lost all my strength. I unwillingly slouched straight into Kylo's arms. I could hear his heart race as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Now the beautiful story begins. Please comment any ideas or thoughts you have on the chapter. Happy reading! Also, sorry for the mishap on the formatting. I have no clue what happened. I hope it won't happen again.

I jerked awake, the feeling of someone… something watching me. A metallic clank reminded me that I wasn't back home on Jakku. In a panic, I looked around and noticed my wrists and ankles were cuffed down and I was almost completely upright.

 _How did I fall asleep here?_ I asked myself. Then I remembered. Sitting right in front of me, Kylo squatted, his head slightly cocked, just watching me wake up. He had probably been watching me for hours.

"Where am I?" I asked, stupidly. He didn't respond at first, thinking of the perfect response.  
"You're my guest," He replied, calmly.

"Where are the others?" I implied.

"You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?" He asked. "You will be relieved to hear that I have no idea." I sighed lightly. My friends were safe, for now. My breathing heavy, I stared straight into his mask with as much courage as I could muster. "You still want to kill me," He noted.

"That's happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask," I emphasized the word creature, trying to sound scary, although I knew he didn't buy it. Instead, like he was offended or something, he stood up slowly, and pulled his hands to his mask. Something clicked, and he pulled his helmet off. I held my breath, waiting to see what horrible face he had. My eyes widened at the sight. He had perfect, dark shaggy hair, hazel eyes, and a strong jawbone.

 _You look a lot better than the guys on Jakku_ , I thought, as if he could hear me.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, as if mocking me. I pushed a thought out of my head. I looked him over, finally getting a chance to notice every feature. He held his mask in one hand, walking over to a small pedestal. He heavily placed the mask down in a pile of ashes before looking back at me. I didn't really want to know what the ashes were made of. I kept trying to look away, but my eyes weren't cooperating. I kept glancing at him as he stared me down, like I had something he needed.

"Tell me about the droid," He said. His voice was a lot nicer and easier to listen to without his mask. It was almost kind.

I thought furiously about what I could say, and I knew it wouldn't work. But I had nothing else to say. "He's a BB-unit with a Selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator, a-"

He interrupted. "He's carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest. Recovered from the archives of the empire. But we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you," He paused. "You. The scavenger." It hurt to think about my lonely life. My eyes started to tear up, so I looked away. I shook my head. I fought for the resistance.

"You know I can take whatever I want." I looked back at him, silently. He pushed his hand near my face. Resting his arm lightly on my shoulder, I could tell he was straining his muscles. My vision went fuzzy. A pain appeared behind my temples. The more I tried to resist, the harder he pushed.

"You're so lonely," He said, pitiful. "So afraid to leave." I could feel my cheeks warming as tears rolled down my face. I didn't like to think about my past life, how lonely I was.

"At night, _desperate_ to sleep…" My shaking was getting worse and worse the more he learned.

 _I must stay strong. Fight it Rey_

"You imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island," He was so calm. The pain was so bad, it was like when I didn't have enough food for days on Jakku. "You're whole life, alone. You're so sad. You don't have to be," He pulled off a bit, letting me breathe

"What?" I asked, gasping for air.

"You're much stronger in the force than you know. I have never had someone resist me like you did. I can teach you how to use your powers," He completely pulled off and almost seemed honest. I furrowed my eyebrows.

 _Is he offering me to join the dark side?_ I asked myself.

"Yes, I am," He responded, like I had spoken out loud. My expression must have given it away. I squeezed my eyes a couple times to get rid of the tears.

"And what happens if I say no?" I question between heavy breaths. Kylo held my arm, ready to hurt me if I tried to move.

"I think you know," He replied. His eyes glinted like he was ready to kill me at his will. He let go of my arm and turned to grab his helmet. "And if you even _think_ about trying to escape," Kylo said. He glanced to the stormtrooper standing by the doorway. He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he picked up his mask and pulled it back on his head before leaving the room. I could hear his footsteps fade away until all I could hear was my raspy breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter! Had to rush and had some troubles with ideas. Hope you enjoy! Please comment if you have any writing suggestions!

Chapter 3

I glanced around to make sure I was alone, even though I knew no one else was there, other than the storm trooper behind me. I took a deep breath, and tried to relax.

"You will remove these restraints, and leave with the cell door open," my voice waiver dramatically. I didn't even look at him while I said it.

"What did you say?"

I paused before starting again. "You will remove these restraints, and leave with the cell door open," I said, a bit more confidently. I could hear the clomping of the stormtroopers _boots._

I'm going to die, aren't I? I asked myself as the trooper came into view.

"I will tighten these restraints, scavenger scum," he said, jabbing at me with his blaster.

I took a deep breath in and looked him in the eye. Well, his eye area in his mask.

"You will remove these restraints, and leave with the cell door open," I kept a firm look, and he straightened up.

"I will remember these restraints, and leave with the cell-"

"He will be doing no such thing," I could hear a clearly masked voice, Kylo, said, his voice unaltered. He walked over to me and waved the trooper out. I quickly shut up, looking away. I could hear his breathing as he paused to watch me in fascination.

"You do realize what you did, right?" He asked bitterly.

I kept my head turned but moved my eyes towards him. "I have some ideas," I replied quietly.

Kylo changed topics. "No one can help you in the resistance. You're just another pawn in their army. Luke won't help. He never helped me. You are useless to them. I can teach you though."

He was right. I was useyless. But what would I mean to the First order? Nothing.

"Why do you need me?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"You're stronger than you know, Rey." He replied simply.

My parents dumped me on Jakku, and I knew all along they weren't coming back.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't accept? Kill me? Starve me?" I snapped.

"Most likely." He replied, coldly. I shut my mouth quickly.

It's not any different than on Jakku. I'm still useless. I'll still go hungry.

"Fine." I answered. The words felt like sandpaper on my throat. I glared up at him.

He walked over to my chair and undid my cuffs. "I knew you would make the right choice."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note: sorry, these chapters have been kind of short. Holiday season and all. But yay! I finally got the formatting bug fixed! I'm really happy with how the last chapter turned out. Hope you enjoy! Also, I'm planning on switching off kylo and Rey's perspective every few chapters. I will make sure to write who's it is on from now on. Make sure to comment on any ideas on how to make my writing better!

-Kyla

Rey

I'm not saying I liked him. I'm not saying I wanted to join him. But what would I do if I didn't join? Starve. I decided there was no way out of it, so I joined.

Kylo pulled me out of my chair. His leather glove made my bare arm cold before it warmed from what little body heat I had. He guided me by my arm out the door then let go, going in front of me. I reluctantly followed him, making sure to stay near the wall. Troops walked down the hall, and to my surprise, they left a bubble of space around Kylo and me.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled under my breath, making sure only Kylo could hear me. He waited to answer while another troop passed by, like it was a secret.

"Supreme leader would like to know I have an apprentice. When he speaks to you, follow my lead. You will be on your best behavior. Do not speak unless spoken to, stand straight, and do not make unnecessary eye contact. Especially with him." He said as quiet as the mask would let him. It was almost like he was afraid of this supreme leader.

Kylo? Afraid? Unlikely. I thought to myself. I could hear kylo growl like he could read what I was thinking. I shook off the thought.

It's impossible. Unless…

We stopped in front of a large black door. Kylo straightened up, and pushes his shoulders back. He glanced at me to do the same.

We walked into the room, which was much bigger than I expected. I gazed at the giant room which seemed to go on forever. The dimly lit pathway was the only source of light. I followed Kylo's lead, standing next to him at the end platform. A hologram flickered on, revealing a crippled man sitting in a stone chair. His off white head was indented like it had been bashed in by something. His fingers were long and curled around the armrests if his seat. His breathing was raspy and harsh as he spoke.

"Kylo Ren. I see you have brought the scavenger successfully," I winced at the name.

"Supreme leader, by your training I have brought her to the path of the dark side. All I need is your permission to train her." Kylo explained. I looked over and saw that he had taken off his mask and was cradling it in one of his arms. The hologram- supreme leader- leaned up against the seat, looking me over.

"Scavenger," he said looking at me.

That name again!

"What are you called?"

"Rey." I said, shaking. I glanced at Kylo for more to say. He looked at me, his face saying don't say anything. I obliged.

"She is very strong with the ways of the force. I have felt it. But will she fully fight for the first order?" Supreme leader weased.

"I'm sure she will, supreme leader. I will make sure of it," Kylo replied.

"Will you, Rey? Or will you betray us, and force us to kill you?" Supreme leader implied, looking in my direction.

A lump grew in my throat. I didn't want to respond. Supreme leader growled. I stuttered, glancing around. I looked at Kylo, and he nudged at the side of my foot. I knew why Kylo was afraid of him. Kylo nudged my foot again.

"Yes, supreme leader. I will not let you down," I said stiffly. He leaned forward in his seat again, thinking. He growled again, stroking his chin.

"Very well Kylo Ren. You may train her. But is she causes any problems."

"She won't stop me from anything," Kylo interrupted. He glared at me, making me uncomfortable. He turned around, walking towards the door. I quickly followed him to the door, and Kylo easily slid open the door using the force. Just as quickly he shut the door behind us and let out a sigh.

"That was too close. Don't be joking around. You are either on the First Order or not," Kylo grumbled, putting his mask back on. He started to lead me down the hall, and I blindly followed.

"I'm sorry, Kylo. It won't happen again," I didn't know what to call him. So I called him Kylo. He calls me scavenger, I call him Kylo. We stopped near a door and he slid the door open. Gesturing me in, he closed the door behind us.

"You are to address me as Master from now on. This will be your sleeping quarters," he gestured around the room.

"Yes master," I replied. The words stung against my throat.

"You are not to come out with my permission. I can most likely connect to you through a transmitter, as you are trained we will be able to communicate through the force. Goodnight," He said. He pointed to a small transmitter on the bed in the corner of the room, then left me alone in the room. I let my jaw drop. That was how he was answering my thoughts. I groaned. What else did he know?

I decided to look around. The walls were black, of course, with a small bed in the corner. On the side of the room was a matching bookshelf with various books on the force and what not. There was a small door opposite to the bed, leading into the refresher room. On the counter laid a fresh outfit.

How did he know… I asked myself.

"Hmm.." I murmured quietly, shrugging it off. Tight black pants and matching black tank. Black arm wraps, and what caught my gaze the most… A black hooded cape like Kylos. I unfolded it and smiled. A small silver clasp with intricate carvings and a similar stitching job done to the fabric. It was beautiful. On a little tag tied on the sleeve, in small neat handwriting was a note.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors note: funny story. A lot of you said you liked the cliffhanger ending. Um… That was sort of an accident. I forgot to finish it before I posted it. Haha. Well, I still like the chapter! Happy reading to all!

Rey

 _Enjoy_

 _-Kylo_

The note read. I stifled a small giggle. I had never had something so nice. I must have been really tired, because it felt like Kylo was being nice to me.

I pulled the note off the sleeve, and wrapped the cape around me. The inside was silk like to the touch and felt good against my cold skin. I guess after years of hot weather, normal was cold to me. I clipped the clasp to fasten it onto my neck. Starting to take out my everyday hair, I paused.

 _What did Kylo want with me?_ I asked myself. I sighed, pushing it to the back of my mind. I shook my head and got back to work. Undoing each loop and pulling the hair ties onto my wrist like bracelets. I combed my fingers through my hair and went to the black bed, the cape still on. I flopped onto the bed, hitting my head on a small metal piece. I groaned, rolling to see what it was. The transmitter layed on my pillow where my head was. I then noticed another small note on the back of the transmitter.

 _Call me tomorrow at 8:00. I have something planned._

 _-kylo_

A feeling of lust fell over me as I pushed the transmitter to the side of the comforter.

 _What has gotten into me?_ I questioned, rolling to my back.

I must have been really tired, because the thought that ran through my head was insane.

 _I'm in love with a monster, aren't I?_ I sighed.

'Are you?' I heard a voice in the back of my head. Distant, sure, but there. I could tell it was Kylo. I groaned again.

I turned off the lights with the convenient switch next to my bed. I lolled myself to sleep, taking deep breaths of the Kylo-scented cape.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors note: Merry Christmas! sorry for the delay. The holidays and all. This chapter was for some reason difficult for me to wright. This is the first chapter I have written in Kylo's perspective, so I hope you like it!

Kylo

I growled as I watched another tie-fighter spin out of control. Hux scoffed, turning away. The black and orange x-wing spun while easily shooting down my troops. It seemed as if he were having fun.

I suddenly felt a small buzz on my side. I set a hand on my belt, trying to stop the vibrating. It kept buzzing. I turned away from the massive window and nodded Hux off. The few stormtroopers I passed straightened up quickly to the sight of me. As I walked through the halls of my ship, the buzzing continued vigorously.

I stopped at my quarters and paused before opening my door. Punching the code in, the communicator kept buzzing. I growled. The door slid open and I walked in. I quickly flicked my hand behind me and closed the door with the force.

I pulled my mask off and threw it on my bed. The transmitter slid easily off my belt as I grabbed it. The little screen read clearly. 8:01 am. I sighed. It was Rey. I pressed the speaker button and held it in front of me.

"Hi? Kyl- master? Is this thing working?" Rey asked. I could hear her tapping on her transmitter. I smirked.

She's so cute when she's clueless.

"Yes Rey, I'm here," I replied. The tapping stopped.

"Oh. Good. It's eight. I got your note," Her voice sounded a bit different through the device. She sounded well rested. It was like she completely forgot everything that happened.

"You sound happy this morning. Did you sleep well?" I tried to keep things light. I liked her better happy.

"Yeah. I- I really like the cape too. It's pretty," She noted. I smiled, running my fingers through my hair.

"My personal choice," I felt a twinge of cockiness. I paused. "I'm coming down to get you. Be ready soon," I said, getting slightly more serious.

"Yes master," She sounded a bit disappointed that I went serious. I pressed the red button on the side of the communicator, turning it off. It was for the best. Although I liked her happy, I couldn't have her thinking I was nice.

I clipped the transmitter to my belt again and pulled my helmet on. It almost made me feel guilty, how I treated Rey. Almost. She respected me enough, and I had to keep that respect.

I sighed. The door opened to my focus and I walked through and out into the hall. The stormtroopers that passed curved around me as I walked. I smirked. So much power to spend. So much power to give.

As I reached Rey's room, I could feel her presence more and more. It was oddly strong, for a scavenger like her. But at the same time, it was so easy to read through. Easy to see what was on her mind.

I could feel her happiness swirl around her like ribbons. She was so light. But her loneliness and fear still lingered around. Dark streaks appeared in her presence, more and more as I got closer. She could feel my presence as I felt hers.

I sense your fear. I'm not going to hurt you.

'I'm not afraid.' I could hear her say. She was trying to be brave. I could still sense her fear, but at least it was at bay. To much fear is the enemy. I have learned that over the years.

I punched in the code on her door and nodded the guard off duty. The door lifted open and I walked in. She sat on the bed, fiddling with her fingers. She looked up at me and stood.

I was glad I had my mask on, because my jaw dropped. The black pants and shirt looked perfect. Her arm wraps let her look natural. The cape.

The cape was beautiful on her. She had just clipped it onto her neck, leaving her arms exposed. It rolled down to the floor, the patterns sewn into it fit her well. She had her hood up, hiding her hair. I admired her only until she game me a strange look.

"It suits you well," I said.

"Thank you," She replied. Smiling a bit, she stepped forward. "Where are we going?"

I completely forgot. "You'll see, be patient," It was my turn to smile. I had a small place to train that she would like.

She raised her eyebrow and pulled a grin. I motioned her out the door as I stepped to the door. The door slid open and we walked out.

Rey seemed a bit more confident beside me in the hall now. Most her fear had disintegrated since the last time she was in this hall. We walked in silence all the way to the hangar.

"Where are we going?" Rey asked again. I looked down at her. I could feel her anticipation radiat off of her, even without the force.

"The planet is called Kashyyyk. It's my godfather's home world," I chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow. "And who could your godfather be?"

I hated my father. But Chewie was ok. "He's a Wookie. You don't know him," I said a bit more dimly.

"Oh. Alright," she could tell it was a touchy subject, so she quieted down. We stayed quiet as we entered my ship. She sat down in the open seat next to mine. As the door closed, I took off my helmet.

Running my fingers through my hair, I could feel Rey's eyes stuck on me. I turned to look at her and she looked away, embarrassed. I pulled of my gloves and held her chin lightly, turning her back.

"We had a rough start, ok? You'll be a great apprentice. I know it," I said, reassuring her. She smiled a bit, and I pulled away. I flipped the autopilot switch, and punched Kashyyyk's coordinates in. I looked over at Rey again, sharing another light grin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's note: I'm so happy with how this story is coming! I have so many ideas but I need to get some other parts figured out before I can get them out though. I'm excited to see how it turns out! Keep commenting your ideas for the story.

Kylo

The command shuttle shuddered as it landed on the forest planet of Kashyyyk. Rey had her mouth gaped open at the green and blue of the planet. I let out a low sigh as I turned the chair to the door. I stood up to walk out. Rey pulled up her hood, giving me a glance.

"Aren't you going to put your mask on?" She asked quietly.

Looking over at her, I replied. "No need. The only others here are the wookies, and you seem to like me more with my mask off." I set my mask on my seat and started to walk out.

She blushed a little but stayed focused. "Yes master."

We walked out into the warm forest on a small path I had made. I knew the walk was long, but I also knew she wouldn't mind. She kept slowing down to look at a bird or something she hadn't seen, so I had to slow down considering my normal pace.

"I never knew there was more than one totally green planet in the galaxy," She said in a daze.

"This is one of many. It sounds like I need to get you out more," I laughed, smiling. She gazed at me. Her force being flowed with happiness, but was suddenly muffled by something. It felt like she remembered why she joined me.

"I'm sorry, Rey. You've joined me. You can't turn back now," I sighed, shaking my head.

"I know. Just don't expect me to kill anyone for you," she said, straightening up as she walked.

We'll see. I thought to myself. Rey furrowed her eyebrows at me. She heard. I pushed it off and kept walking. We soon approached a small lake with a tiny island in the middle. My island. A long bridge spanned the length of the lake to the island. Rey looked at me, panting. I nodded. She stifled a groan and moved along the bridge. I led her along the bridge and onto the island. She stopped.

"Where do we sit?" She asked, weary.

"Almost there," I said. The bad side of the Island hid what really was there. Hidden from ongoing travelers. I nodded her forward onto the path leading up a hill and around the island. My small hut stood near the top of the hill stood out on the perfect grass. Life sprung out in my area, perfectly colored. I heard Rey gasp lightly.

"Oh," was all she said. I lead her to a patch of grass and she sat down.

"Do you like it?" I asked. I studied her wondering, hazel eyes. She always fascinated me in such a strange way.

"Yes. It's beautiful," she sighed, smiling. I took that smile as an invitation. I sat next to her, my crossed legs close to hers. She slid over a bit, away from me.

"That doesn't mean I don't hate you anymore," she explained, settling down. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"You're impossible, you know that right, padawan?" I implied. She growled.

'Don't call me that. Please.' she said through the force. I rolled my closed eyes.

I am your master. I have the right to call you what I want. I scoffed back. I opened my eyes to see she was glaring at me.

"This is why I didn't want to join you. You sithspit have no respect. You try to woo me, then call me names you wouldn't tolerate being called yourself. You don't let me say your name, and I try to ask you nicely to stop, and you completely disregard me." she grunted out loud.

"As your master, I have the right to call you padawan," I raised my voice. "I try to bring you somewhere nice, and you spit on it like you would rather be dead! You should be happy I haven't killed you yet!"

Her eyes widened, then she looked away. Her back shuddered and she pulled her knees up to her chest. What had I done?

"Rey. I- I didn't-" I stammered.

"I might as well be dead anyway. You said it yourself. I'm useless. So just kill me, Kylo," she whimpered, interrupting.

"Don't call me th-"

"Kylo. Kylo, Kylo, Kylo," she mocked me. She turned back to sneer at me.

"I don't like you calling me that name because It hurts," I quieted down. Rey stopped. "Kylo isn't my real name. I was given that name when I turned. Whenever someone speaks my name, It reminds me of my past life," I stood up. Walking off, I could hear her gasp.

"I'm so sorry, Kyl- Master. I didn't know."

"No no no. just stay here." I growled, approaching the hut. The grass around me shriveled in response to my anger. She quieted down and closed her eyes. She tried to relax again, crossing her legs.

I stepped into the hut and walked to the small black bed. I threw my saber down and flung myself on the bed.

Why is this so difficult? I asked my self. The bed vibrated from my shaking. I tried to relax.

I thought about Rey's happy eyes and her rare smile. The bed still shook. I wimpered. I wasn't as strong as everyone thought. A meer scavenger out witted the strongest man in the Galaxy. I tried harder.

I closed my eyes and thought hard. I thought about how she was going to learn to adore her teacher. My little dark lady. I thought about her gaping mouth when I showed her something she hadn't seen before. I thought about her distress when she was out in the field.

Her… Distress? I gasped. I heard a sudden scream from outside the hut. My eyes jolted open. Instinctively, I reached for my lightsaber.

I kicked the door open and ran out. A man much larger than Rey stood over her, beating her down. She backed up, but tripped on a rock, fumbling herself. She reached at her back, searching for something. The man pulled a sword and slashed at her, skimming her hand. She screamed.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, igniting my saber. Fear danced in her eyes when she saw my lightsaber. The man slashed again, but Rey rolled away. The man pushed her chest down with a boot, hitting her head against a rock. Her head lolled.

I raged, speeding up to him. He made another lash of his weapon, but before it could hit her, I made a move. I spun my cross guard saber, slicing his hand, sending it tumbling to the ground. Rey screamed again. The man doubled over, grasping his wrist. I raised my saber.

"No don't!" I heard Rey shout. She wanted to save the man's life! I ignored her, slashing down. I heaved a breath. When I turned to Rey to help her, she backed away, scooting against a tree.

"Rey!" I crouched down to her. She pushed her back against the tree, trying to be as far away from me as possible. I clipped my saber to my belt and reached my hand out.

"You- you… killed him…" She stuttered. "And chopped his hand off…" Her voice was weak. I tried to grab her hand to inspect the wound, but she quickly pulled it away.

"Rey, I need to see your hand."

"Don't touch me, you monster!" She sounded terrified of me. She squeezed her eyes to stay awake, her breathing short.

"You're hurt. I need to see it," I gestured to her again. She shook her head.

"I'm not letting a killer touch me."

"Then you leave me no choice," I sighed. I raised my hand and waived it in front of her face.

"I'm sorry," I wispered. Her expression softened as she drifted off. I felt horrible about it, but I needed to help.

I scooped her up making sure not to touch her sore spots. Rey layed limply in my arms. Standing up, she winced in her sleep.

I jogged quickly to my command shuttle, holding her close. She was my padawan and I let her get hurt. She was all I had to be happy about and she might die in my arm.

It seemed like forever before I saw my ship. Rey's breath was still painfully slow, and I didn't have anything to help her.

The ships walkway opened with a hiss. I ran inside and looked around, panicked. The couch. That was the softest thing I had. I layed her down carefully before heading to the cockpit. I slid into my seat and hastily pressed the transmission button.

"Finalizer? This is Kylo Ren," I said, putting on my helmet.

"Kylo Ren, this is Hux. You sound in need. What is it?" Hux replied, hissing. Why did it have to be Hux of all people?

"One of my knights is hurt. I am requesting immediate help."

"I thought your knights were fully capable of recovering, Ren. Why do you need help this time?" Hux asked.

My breathing hitched. He wasn't going to help unless I told him.

"Because I- I need her."

A long silence sliced through me. Hux was taunting me. He sighed.

"We're sending a med crew out. We have your coordinates. You should be thankful I'm keeping this confidential."

Something clicked and the transmitter turned off.

"Hell." I sighed.

Hux knows. I thought.

'You need me?' A voice said in my mind.

I waived my hand back and the voice stopped.

I need her…

I groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: sorry for the long delay! I want to my cabin with my family and it doesn't have any wifi, then got distracted with school. Notice! I am thinking about the title a bit more, so I will write what it will be called next chapter. Until then, enjoy Unnamed Reylo Fanfiction!

Rey

I woke up sore and groggy. It took effort to open my eyes so I left them shut. Until I noticed the ongoing beeping. I pulled my eyes open and hastily looked around. I was in a white bed in a white room with little computers above all the other empty beds.

I grabbed my arms, feeling the cold without my arm wraps. My arm wraps were gon! I soon noticed that I was in a new white tunic and pants. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at my clothes.

"You're awake," a familiar voice said. I craned my head to a chair right next to my bed. It was Kylo. I jumped. That monster.

"Did you?" I looked down at my new clothes. He couldn't just do that.

"No, I had one of the female officers come in," he said, taking his mask off. I sighed.

He was so calm. It's like he killed for sport. He probably did. I needed a way to get away from him.

"Well, now that I'm up, I should probably get back to my room, so… I'm gonna head out," I said, awkwardly. I pulled my feet over my bed realizing my boots were still on. I set my feet down, but quickly pulled my right foot up, wincing.

Kylo hastily came to help, grabbing my foot. I pulled away, but when he gave me a don't you dare look, I unwillingly slid my foot back into his gloveless hands. He pulled my shoe off and started rubbing my foot.

I don't know if I was shaking because I was cold, or if I was terrified, but I could feel my hands shaking, and most likely my foot too.

"You're cold, Rey," he sounded concerned, but I couldn't see his face. His hair rolled over his eyes, shielding his other features. He was probably smirking. But he was so gentle. He was letting his compassion show through again. And I wanted to hate it, but I couldn't.

I replied, quickly shrugging it off. "I'm ok, really. You don't need to do that."

He didn't stop. "You must have sprained it when you rolled your foot on that rock," he told me, rubbing it gently. I glared at him when he was looking at my foot.

After a moment, I tried again. "Really. You don't need to-"

"Try standing on it now," he interrupted, laying my foot back down. I didn't disobey him, slowly putting my shoe on and gingerly setting my foot on the floor. Nothing happened. No pain. My jaw dropped.

"How did you- you just- my foot- it…" I stuttered. Kylo flipped his hair back revealing his cocky face and chuckled.

"Force healing," he replied.

"But I thought only Jedi could do that. Not that I know about the force much," I said, twiddling with my fingers. He dimmed a little.

Adding on to his first comment, he put his gloves back on. "The dark side can do lots. But there are some things that take compassion and light to do. Force healing is a skill that must be done with love and happy thoughts."

I raised an eyebrow. "What did you think about?" I asked. I didn't know he could think happy thoughts.

Kylo paused, seeming conflicted. But then I remembered. On the command shuttle.

"I heard what you said on the way back. About me. Did you mean it?"

Kylo's breathing hitched. He curled his lips inward and looked around, searching for an excuse.

"I um..." He squeaked. I glared at him.

Then he nodded.

I blinked, bewildered.

I suddenly lost all hatred to the darksider. He was really just a lonely man who needed love.

"Oh," I said quietly. The sudden silence was uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. Y- you should go," he said, almost in a whisper. I nodded, agreeing. I swallowed hard as I walked out. My cape pulled easily off the small coat hook as the door opened. I wrapped it around my cold arms and slowly walked out.

"Your door will open for you," I heard Kylo say, his mask making his voice mechanical. I nodded again, not looking at him. Walking quickly out of the med bay, the stormtrooper guarding the door interjected the silence.

"Feeling better, miss?" The stormtrooper had a happy, female voice. I plastered on a fake smile and replied.

"Yes. Thanks to Kylo."

The stormtrooper gasped. "He lets you call him Kylo?" I looked back to make sure the door was shut.

"No, he hates me calling him that. I just don't want to call him master," I shuddered. She chuckled.

"That's Ren alright. Hey, aren't you two like… Mmm?" She asked. She tucked her blaster under her arm and locked her fingers. "Wait. That means you're… Lady Rey, excuse me. KR-502. I- I'm so sorry for my behavior I-" she gasped. I could feel my mouth gape open.

Us? Oh god, no. I thought.

"No… I'm just his student, not his girlfriend. Don't be so formal, I'm just me." I shrugged. KR-502 sighed, thankfully.

"Well, OK. I'll be around if you need anything, Rey. Line 502 on your transmitter between five and twelve, and eleven and twelve," she nodded. I smiled a real smile and started my journey to my room. It was nice to have a friend on a ship like this.

It took a bit longer to get back to my room than I expected. The halls all looked exactly the same. I tried my best to remember the way I had come from after I saw Snoke. Eventually, I found the room. Thankfully, as I walked by, one of the doors opened and it was my room. Convenient.

I flopped on the bed and pulled the blanket over me. It still felt cold. But to be honest, it was always cold here. I curled up tight and almost instantly fell asleep, thinking about what Kylo had said.

I need her.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Hi! Excuse the delay. Life hit me in the face. This may be a short chapter, but I know you guys wanted something. Enjoy! Also… WARNING! I am changing the title of this Fanfiction in the next 7 days. I will leave this up for a while before I rename it, so it doesn't freak people out. I will be naming this… "I feel the pull"

Kylo

My mind wouldn't be pulled off of Rey. When I healed her foot, I could feel her. I could feel her heartbeat, her being. I could still feel the steady thumping of her heart. And it kept me up.

I kicked my blanket off my feet with a grunt and turned. Rey was asleep. She must not have felt me like I felt her.

Thump. Thump.

Her rate sped up. She was awake.

 _Is that you?_ I heard in the back of my mind.

'Yes, Rey. Why are you up?' I

replied. I sat up in my bed, my back cold against the wall.

I felt you just now. Have you slept at all tonight?

'I'm fine.' I thought, rubbing my eyes. I didn't need sleep.

 _Why haven't you been sleeping? It's like…. Early…_ I looked at the little clock near my bed. 2:06 am. I yawned.

'Don't know. I'm fine though. You should sleep.' I didn't want to tell her.

 _I want to talk._ I smirked a bit. She always will have a little rebellion in her.

'What is there to talk about at this time?' I grunted in my mind. She didn't know. She couldn't know.

She won't know. I thought to myself.

 _Won't know what?_ Rey asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. She was strong.

I lied. 'I was just wondering. Do you… Do you know the man who attacked you?'

Rey went silent. _No. I thought you sent him as a test. Or worse… To…_

'No. I would never hurt my apprentice. You didn't have a weapon. Did the resistance send him?'

 _They couldn't have. They had no way to follow me. The only thing from the resistance was the blaster Han gave me, and you… Um…_

 _I_ took over for her. 'I have it on my ship. The resistance probably has a kriffing tracker on it. Those idiots…'

 _The resistance would never do that! If anything, you would be the one to track me. You probably have my heartbeat with you or something._ She sounded enraged.

'So you do know.' I intruded.

She paused. What? I know I would rather be in the resistance than with a jerk like you? Yeah!

"Your loyalties lie with me. With the first order. You can't stand stand up for them anymore, Rey!" I said out loud. I could feel things in my room tremble.

'Rey, I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…' I waited for a response. No answer came. I growled. I was losing my only chance of happiness, and it was my fault.

I shriveled back into bed, my fists clenched and shaking. I knew Rey could feel my anger; my sadness. I closed my eyes, happy to have what was probably the last thing I had of Rey.

Her heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey

I stared blankly at the ceiling of my room. It was becoming more of a _cage._ I was trapped in it for hours with nothing to do but look out the window and read. The only company I got was the maintenances droid delivering food, and the occasional update from Kylo.

I eyed my scar on my hand from out on Kashyyyk. It was still tender from days ago. Probably infected. I shrugged it off, stupidly rolling off my bed and onto the floor. I closed my eyes and just flopped.

Suddenly, I heard my door open. I didn't look up to see who it was. I knew.

 _Just the droid._ I sighed internally. I longed for company after days of boredom. The soft purring of the droid was unusual, so I looked up. A small orange tabby purred as it walked in my direction. It mewled a sign of recognition as I reached out my hand to pet it. It rubbed its soft fur across my hand, still purring.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked it softly. "I didn't know the first order _had_ a cat. Who do you belong to?" I talked to it like it could respond.

The door slid open again, revealing a first order general. He seemed important, so I stood and straightened up. The tabby padded over and rubbed against the red haired man. The man smiled a bit and lifted the cat into the air and onto his shoulder. After a moment of muttering to the cat, he looked in my direction, surprised to see someone.

"Good afternoon. Sorry to interrupt your day. It's just Millie... Millicent. I let her wander on my days off. I hope she didn't mess with a fine lady like you," he said. I smiled, awkwardly, meeting his slight gaze.

"Oh, no… Not at all. I- I actually enjoyed her company. Rey, by the way. I'm… um.. Kylo's apprentice, so to speak," I replied, brushing my hair back.

Something clicked with the man by hearing of my so called "authority". "Hux. General Hux. I've heard about you. I just don't understand why Ren keeps his knights cooped up like this… So uncivilized…" Hux stated. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"There are… Others?" I asked.

"Yes. He is the leader of the knights of Ren, but you are his only force using apprentice," He stated matter a factly. He looked over at my clock and grunted.

"Would you like to… Join me for lunch maybe? I don't get to see many women officers around," He asked, nodding at the door. I smiled. Finally a way to get out the room. Nodding, I walked towards him. Halfway to the door, I paused.

"Would Kylo be ok with that?"

Hux scratched Millicent's ear. "As long as you're with me it's ok, I bet. Come on," He waved me out, so I followed.

As I walked out the door, I noticed how cold it was getting in my quarters. I took a deep breath in and smiled wider. I started to follow Hux, then noticing everyone around him straightened up at the sight of him. Just like they did with Kylo.

The cafeteria was larger than I expected; large tables packed with troopers.

 _What a fine way to go out to lunch with an imperial officer._ I joked to myself. I eyed a slightly open table, but Hux kept going. Ahead was a small door with a sign reading 'Officer lounge.'

He walked in, pushing open the door. Inside revealed a much nicer, cozier room than the cafeteria. Although all black, much cozier.

I rubbed my scar with my sleeved shirt, it becoming itchy. Millicent, probably. Hux still had her propped up on him, a plain view of her face for me. She cocked her head, as if smiling.

Hux motioned for me to sit down, and I found a small couch in the corner of the room. I plopped down, watching Hux sit down In a chair next to mine. Millicent hopped onto my chair and mewled again.

"It seems like Millicent enjoys you. She has high standards. Congratulations."

He reached over to pet the tabby, and I flinched. He looked up at me.

"Sorry, I've just been… Twitchy the last week," I said, lightly. He smiled. I rubbed my scar again. It was suddenly a stress habit. Hux noticed it, I'm sure, but he left the question alone.

"General. Rey. Enjoying your time together?" A mechanical voice intruded. I looked over to see a masked Kylo Ren, brooding at the door. I quickly stood up to greet him. I sat down seconds after, a head rush had blurred my vision.

"Rey. Back to your quarters," Kylo grumbled. I tried to stand, but my legs were weak. I was persistent and pushed against the armrest of the couch, standing. I teetered on my feet a bit before Kylo walked over.

"Rey."

I fell, only to be caught by Kylo himself. Everything became blurry. I could hear the two men bickering, almost sounding far away.

"What did you give her?"

"Nothing, Ren. I didn't poison one of our own."

 _Rey. I'm taking you to the med bay. Just don't die._ Kylo said in my mind.

 _Not again._ I groaned in my head before all I could feel was Kylo's quick heartbeat.

Author's note: Ha, no. This isn't going to be Reylux. I just haven't seen many fanfics where people like Hux, but hasn't been to important. Also, I just couldn't stay away from the adorable cat Millicent! Hope you liked it though! And I promise. Soon there will be Reylo. Let it come. I only write what happens. Rey and Kylo have control over what happens. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Kylo

I sat across the room in my lounge chair, watching Rey sleep. She layed peacefully in my bed, her breathing steady. She pulled her arm out from under the covers, revealing her bandaged hand. It looked better. No swelling. I smiled.

Drinking in her peaceful features, I scooted my chair closer to her.

You're so beautiful. I dared to think to her, even though she couldn't hear me.

She began to stir; I could feel her being through the force.

"I could hear that, master," I could hear her whisper. I chuckled.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. She studied her surroundings and spoke.

"This isn't the med bay…" She noticed, sleepily. "Is this your room? Why am I here? Did I- no…" Her voice trailed off at her final thought. She looked over at me, her cheeks flushed red.

"No, the droid in the med bay dosed you up with some disinfectant ointment and pills. It said I could bring you back to your room, but I wasn't comfortable with you being disabled if you woke up, so I brought you back to my quarters. I… Hope you're fine with my judgement."

She smiled and nodded, understanding. "When do I have to change out the stuff on my hand?" She asked, waving her hand out for me to see.

"Soon, actually. You change it out every 5 hours. You've been out for almost 5 now."

She frowned. "That long? You could have just brought me back to my quarters if I was that much of a bother," she quickly said. Rushed over to her as she tried to stand up.

"No, you were fine. Just, don't hassle to move."

I lightly pushed her legs back to where they were. She rubbed her eyes again.

"Can't you just heal my hand like you did my foot?" She inquired. I shrugged.

"I could, I just wanted you to be awake first."

She raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't lying, but she knew something was up.

"You like carrying me in your arms, don't you?" She was on to me. She probably dug through my mind without mr even noticing.

I responded, trying to sound calm. "Perhaps. Or maybe I just enjoy the feeling of dominating over you."

She laughed at that. She knew I was joking.

"Uh-huh. Well, if you're so confident about your strength, heal my hand," she raised her hand again. I nodded, grabbing it. I knew it would be easier with the wrap off, so I unclipped the metal piece and started to carefully unwind it.

I meticulously unwrapped it, making sure not to rub against the wound. The wrap fell off easily and flooded to the floor. Closing my eyes I thought happy thoughts.

I thought about Rey's smile, how full of herself she was, and her wits. I instantly felt a rush of warmth run down into my fingers and flow to her hand.

The flesh healed itself, knitting together the broken skin and taking in the redness. I pulled my hands away, placing them in my lap.

Rey gaped open mouthed at her hand.

"I still don't get how you do that. You need to teach me," she exclaimed, flexing and clenching her hand back and forth.

Her amazement and admiration poured off her in waves. It wasn't much, but Rey saw it as everything. She looked up at me. She smiled.

"You like me, don't you?" I smirked, pushing a strand of black hair off my face.

"What told you that? Your mind reading power?" She beamed. On "mind reading power" she made quotation marks with her fingers.

"I've got some other tricks up my sleeve, besides, I'm the one teaching you, not the other way around," I reminded her.

"Like what? The power to make someone fall In love? Pfh! You wish!"

I made a daring move on that remark. I went in, grabbing the sides of her face quickly and mashing my lips against hers. Her eyes momentarily widened, but quickly closed. She must have enjoyed it; she didn't reel away.

I closed my eyes. Rey slightly pulled back for air, but came back for more. I lightly bit her upper lip. She squeaked.

The force radiated off of us like mad. I knew she had to feel my heartbeat by now. I could feel hers thumping faster than it ever had before.

"Ben," I muttered against her lips.

She pulled away slightly. "What?"

"Call me Ben." She nodded, bewildered.

"Ben. I- I like that," she smiled. "Do you hear that?"

I listened, hearing nothing unusual.

"What?" I asked.

"It's like a… A heartbeat."

She did hear it.

"That's mine. I got yours after the first time I healed you. It's… Kind of always there," I confessed. She tilted her head.

"Is that like a… Force thing?" I nodded.

"Force bond. It happens when two force users connect in some way. Some people think that my grandfather and his apprentice may have had a force bond. It's complicated," I told her. She sighed. She must have realized there was nothing she could do, so she replied cooly.

"Better get used to it, then. I'm gonna go back to my room then, if that's ok… Ben."

I okayed her to leave, especially after what just happened. She waved again as she walked out.

Her heartbeat was stronger than I had ever felt it.

Author's note: ah, finally. Reylo. It will just get better from here. Hope you enjoyed!

*two day renaming notice! Soon to be called "I feel the pull!*


	12. Chapter 12

Rey

I wandered about the ship in a daze. My face felt numb. My hands felt numb. Everything felt numb.

I hated the kiss, but I loved the feeling. It was a new sensation I had never felt before. And it was with the first night of Ren. The almighty Kylo Ren. Or rather… Ben.

That's what I didn't get. He told me to call him Ben. I didn't know why. I didn't know the name. Maybe Kylo Ren wasn't always Kylo Ren. Maybe he did have a weakness.

The steady heartbeat that wasn't mine was still there. Would it be there forever? It thumped in my chest like my second heart.

Thump. Thump.

I took a deep breath and sped up, wandering the endless halls. I couldn't find my room. Trying not to seem lost, I stood up straighter and walked with my fists clenched.

Searching the halls for minutes, I started to get mad. Back on Jakku you could find places. No halls that all looked the same, no two homes were the same.

The troopers glanced at me but looked away. I guess they knew that I was Kylo's apprentice. All but one.

As I passed, one of them nodded and stopped. I stopped.

"Lady Rey, do you need assistance?" A familiar voice asked.

I replied while keeping as much dignity as possible. "Yes. Could you help find my room? I'm kind of… Lost."

"Of course. You're probably down this way…" She turned around while she spoke. I followed her silently as she started to mumble directions.

"What's you name?" I inquired.

She didn't look back at me as she replied. "KR-502." She told me. "Everyone gets mixed up. We all look the same," she concluded.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Weren't you the one who was outside the med bay?" I pointed a finger at her.

"Yes." KR-502 nodded. "I believe this is yours…" She pointed to a door that opened as I walked near. I nodded and thanked her.

"I better get back to my troop. Rex is gonna be pissed if he realizes I'm gone. Good talking to you, lady Rey!" She said, walking off.

"I'm just Rey!" I shouted. She must have ignored it. No answer came.

I walked reluctantly back in my cage, still a bit shaken from Kylo's… Actions.

My black belt came easily off and I tossed it to the ground. I was so forgotten but by two people. I missed Finn, and Chewie, and Han. He was like the father I never had. I missed them all.

I turned to my little table with the communicator. Maybe…

I remembered Han telling me the identification code for the resistance. I picked up the communicator and punched in what I could remember. It rang.

Listening to the buzzing sound, I waited for someone to pick up.

"Who is this?" I heard. I gasped. It worked. It was to easy. I was speechless.

"This is… Rey. Um, I helped bring the droid… BB8 to Takkodana. Han and Chewie and Finn know about me. If they made it back."

The voice on the com quieted. Talking to someone else, they must have been trying to figure out who I was.

"Rey. This is Finn. You're alive? How? Are you hurt? Are you ok?" Finn's voice echoed with joy.

"I'm fine Finn," I said. "I'm on the first orders ship. Please, come help. I want to get off," I pleaded.

Finn paused. "We got your coordinates. We're coming. We'll be there as soon a-" the transmitting stopped short. It turned to static. I looked around my room to see if I could figure out why.

Standing in the doorway was a masked Kylo Ren. Fists clenched.

"Rey. What. did. I. tell. you?" He said each word slow. "What have you done?" He closed the door.

Author's note: I'm so sorry. I got really busy, and right as I was planning to write, I got sick. Like… really sick. I'm ok now! I hoped you enjoyed though! What do you think kylo will do with the "traitor" Rey?


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo

"What have you done?" I asked Rey, impatiently. She didn't answer, she stayed silent.

"Rey."

"The resistance is coming back for me. I don't know when, but soon. I don't like it here," she looked away from me, clearly discusted with my mask. It was a good thing, too.

"You realize you can't get away? I'll always find you. No matter where the resistance hides you, I will find you," I hissed, and turned around. The door slid open and I walked out, making sure to lock it. She wasn't leaving.

The bridge was full of troopers, commanders, and… Hux. That no good, girl stealing, scum. He was rapid fire spitting out orders to the men and women on the platform. No need to. We weren't being attacked. He just hated his people.

I strode up to my usual spot, getting Hux's attention on the way. He stepped up next to me and started a lecture.

"Ren, you've been off command for days now. I believe the girl has taken you off task. Remember you-" I raised a finger to stop him.

"She isn't prohibiting my power in any way. If she does I will dispose of her. I am here for other reasons though. Someone aboard the ship has contacted the resistance of our location. Ready a firing squad."

He sneered. "Careful, Ren. This isn't your base. I will get troops ready when I find it to be needed."

I swallowed, keeping my nerve. I made sure to bump his shoulder as I was walking off. Storming the halls, I wandered about the ship in a fuss.

Nearing the mess hall the base shuddered. I toppled against a wall, stabling myself. The lights flickered but stayed lit. The resistance was here.

Red light filled the halls and stormtroopers came rushing through. Another hit rattled the ship. Hux was blaring orders through the com at high speed. The resistance hadn't attacked our base in years. What did they want now?

Rey. They were here for Rey. The last force sensitive being still able to be seduced.

Picking up my pace, I jogged to her room. Dust clogged the air, falling on the remains of her door. She was gone.

Her heartbeat was there though. I placed my foot down in her past footstep. She left a force trace. She couldn't hide.

She was with a small group of others. The trace was clouded by something.

An alarm blared. I kept going. The base's light flickered. I kept going. She was near the oscillator. I could sense it. She was trying to destroy the oscillator. And bring down Starkiller base.

"MR-2010. Bring your troop and follow me!" I shouted at a passing troop. I knew the trooper wouldn't disobey me. Even if their commander said to.

I led them to the oscillator and split them up, looking for life. The dark room had only one stream of light. The open door. There Rey stood with the traitor next to her. They were waiting for someone.

I sped onto the walkway to get to them. I stopped.

"BEN!"


	14. Chapter 14

Rey

Finn wiped a tear from my eye. I had been gone for too long. We ran up the endless stairs, going to the entrance of the oscillator.

Finn smashed in a few buttons, and the door opened. I didn't move.

"Rey! We need to go!" He pulled at my wrist. I shook my head and pointed.

Han was standing, back to us, with someone in front of him. A massive clunk sounded and I could tell who it was.

"Ben…" I muttered. "Finn. We need to wait for Han. I'm not losing either of you again."

Finn nodded, turning back to face them. I could just barely hear them talking, listening to them through the force.

"I know what I have to do but I don't have the strength to do it," Ben paused, clearly struggling with an invisible force. "Will you help me?"Han replied. "Yes. Anything."

Kylo pulled something from his belt, holding it waist level. Han reached out his hand, holding it too.

Ben. Please. I begged. He looked up at me, pleading. The light from the sun was almost gone now, making the already dim room darker.

A crimson blade impaled the man closest to us. I screamed. Han reached up, touching his son's face. Ben- Kylo retracted his lightsaber and Han fell into the endless pit. Kylo stood alone now.

Chewbacca groaned and pulled the trigger on his bowcaster. Kylo grunted, falling to his knees. He looked up at me, discusted with himself, pleading me to help. I shook my head in disbelief, zoning out. Han was gone.

A soft hand grabbed me and pulled me back to reality. Chewbacca had pushed the detonation button to the bombs he had placed around; the whole room beeped.

"Rey, we need to leave, NOW!" Finn grabbed my other arm. Chewie grumbled in agreement. I pulled my hand free and pointed at the groaning man behind us.

"We're not leaving without him! Chewie, please, let go and help me!"

"Rey, he kidnapped you! He imprisoned you! Why do you want to help him?!" Finn exclaimed.

"He may have kidnapped me, but you don't know him like I do," I retorted. "Help me. Chewie, you knew him as Ben. Please help him!"

Chewbacca groaned and let go of me. He raced back down the steps.

"Oh come on!" Finn flung his hands in the air. "Do you love him or something? Did you fall in love with that killer?" He stopped. I stuttered.

"Actually Finn, yes I did," I felt horrible.

"I don't know you anymore, Rey. You've changed," Finn stepped back from me. What had I done?

"Finn. I still need you. You're my friend. I'm sorry!" My voice wavered. He shook his head.

Chewie wailed, breaking our conversation. He held Kylo in his arms as he ran up the stairs. The man groaned as he held his palm against his side. He looked at me and closed his eyes. He parted his lips and mouthed something.

'I'm sorry," he lipped at me. I looked away.


	15. Chapter 15

Rey

Finn wiped a tear from my eye. I had been gone for too long. We ran up the endless stairs, going to the entrance of the oscillator.

Finn smashed in a few buttons, and the door opened. I didn't move.

"Rey! We need to go!" He pulled at my wrist. I shook my head and pointed.

Han was standing, back to us, with someone in front of him. A massive clunk sounded and I could tell who it was.

"Ben…" I muttered. "Finn. We need to wait for Han. I'm not losing either of you again."

Finn nodded, turning back to face them. I could just barely hear them talking, listening to them through the force.

"I know what I have to do but I don't have the strength to do it," Ben paused, clearly struggling with an invisible force. "Will you help me?"Han replied. "Yes. Anything."

Kylo pulled something from his belt, holding it waist level. Han reached out his hand, holding it too.

Ben. Please. I begged. He looked up at me, pleading. The light from the sun was almost gone now, making the already dim room darker.

A crimson blade impaled the man closest to us. I screamed. Han reached up, touching his son's face. Ben- Kylo retracted his lightsaber and Han fell into the endless pit. Kylo stood alone now.

Chewbacca groaned and pulled the trigger on his bowcaster. Kylo grunted, falling to his knees. He looked up at me, discusted with himself, pleading me to help. I shook my head in disbelief, zoning out. Han was gone.

A soft hand grabbed me and pulled me back to reality. Chewbacca had pushed the detonation button to the bombs he had placed around; the whole room beeped.

"Rey, we need to leave, NOW!" Finn grabbed my other arm. Chewie grumbled in agreement. I pulled my hand free and pointed at the groaning man behind us.

"We're not leaving without him! Chewie, please, let go and help me!"

"Rey, he kidnapped you! He imprisoned you! Why do you want to help him?!" Finn exclaimed.

"He may have kidnapped me, but you don't know him like I do," I retorted. "Help me. Chewie, you knew him as Ben. Please help him!"

Chewbacca groaned and let go of me. He raced back down the steps.

"Oh come on!" Finn flung his hands in the air. "Do you love him or something? Did you fall in love with that killer?" He stopped. I stuttered.

"Actually Finn, yes I did," I felt horrible.

"I don't know you anymore, Rey. You've changed," Finn stepped back from me. What had I done?

"Finn. I still need you. You're my friend. I'm sorry!" My voice wavered. He shook his head.

Chewie wailed, breaking our conversation. He held Kylo in his arms as he ran up the stairs. The man groaned as he held his palm against his side. He looked at me and closed his eyes. He parted his lips and mouthed something.

'I'm sorry," he lipped at me. I looked away, then at Finn. He glared at me. What had I done?

The beeping continued, and Chewie beckoned us out.

A waft of cold air hit me as I jumped off the stairs to the ground. I felt the ground. The white, fluffy bits were cold and soft. I shook off. No time to focus on wonders.

Tree after tree, covered in white, I ran through the forest. My cheeks got cold but I kept running. It was nothing compared to Jakku.

I kept up with the Wookie's fast pace easily, quickly reaching the Millenium falcon. The hatch flipped down and I ran up the panel onto the ship. I followed behind Chewie and kylo, still groaning. He was hurt. Badly.

We made our way to the medical room of the falcon. Chewie placed the man carefully on a padded table and looked at me.

He said something to me, I'm not really sure what. I just knew he wanted me to help him. I half heartedly nodded, and he padded to the cockpit. I was alone with a killer.

I rubbed my palms together and took a breath. He groggily looked at me, no particular expression on his face.

"It's gonna be ok… Just um… Don't freak out. Ok?" I breathed in and out showily as I grabbed a clean rag and wetted it. I walked back to Kylo and said it again, this time at him. He nodded slowly.

I got to work, pressing the rag to the wet wound. Kylo shuddered, but I went on. This would take a while.


	16. Chapter 16

Kylo

This wasn't supposed to be happening. I was supposed to be on top. To be the master. I wasn't supposed to be seen whimpering on a table on the Millenium falcon with Rey dabbing my wounds like my mother.

But on the other hand, I got to notice Rey at work. She crinkled her nose when she focused, it was adorable.

"How many meds am I on? I'm suddenly happy…"

Rey wouldn't talk to me, she seemed to be stuck on what I did. She tried to have eye contact with me; I glared at her. I don't think she wants to be mad at me. But I'm pissed. I was shot by my uncle, seen almost crying, I was being taken to the resistance base, I felt weak, I lost my mask, Rey took my lightsaber. All things on my "dont want" list.

She took a deep breath and slammed the materials down. "KYLO, how do you expect me to work when you're screaming thoughts in my head, all about how mad you are? In fact, you should be grateful you're not DEAD! In fact, it was my idea to get you, so if anything, you should be happy you aren't in a million pieces like the rest of your crew!" Rey vented at me.

I forgot. She shared my thoughts. I wasn't blocking them. I blanked out my mind while she sat down. She took another breath and calm down. "I- I'm sorry. I'm just really worked up."

She stood up and paced the room. I ran my tongue along my lips, thinking.

"Thank you for saving me, Rey," I told her, my head facing the ceiling. She turned.

"Did you just… Say that?" She stuttered. I smirked.

"There is a reason you saved me, I know it. There's something about me," I tried. She raised an eyebrow.

"How many meds did I put you on?" She asked me, amused.

I wasn't even sure at that point if I was even conscious. It was like I was watching my life like a movie, and some idiot was controlling me. It felt great.

"No, I'm serious," I lolled my head to face her. "Also have you noticed how pretty you are right now?" I asked, squinting my eyes at her.

"Kylo, are you ok?"

"Come here Rey. I want to give you something," my drugged mind said to her.

Rey cautiously stepped foreword . She knew I wouldn't attack, she was just confused.

"You're really pretty. I just noticed that," I mumbled as she moved closer.

"You know, I almost like you more like this. You're… Less scary."

She slid back onto her chair. "Come here," I told her, and moved my arm to her.

"If I do will you shut up so I can bandage your side?" She implied. I nodded.

She awkwardly tilted her head, leaning in. She had no experience, so I took the lead.

I took in her lip, smiling slightly as her breathing hitched. I moved carefully, tasting her as much as I could before she moved away. Nipping at her lower lip, I made her squeak. She pulled away too soon.

"I like you more when you are on drugs and lost lots of blood. Now I should bandage you up," she smiled and got back to work.

 **A.N: sorry for the delay. I'm on break now so I can upload more! I just wanted to have a little bit of reylo fun, so drugs are the answer here! (You don't normally hear that) I had fun writing this chapter, even though it was super OOC. I have so many plans for upcoming bits, they might change the rating to M. Oh well, I'll have fun with comment on what you think of this chapter** **!**


	17. Chapter 17

Rey

After hours of traveling, we had finally made it to the resistance base. I didn't know what to expect, so when I saw the beautiful vines crawling up the stones and the bright blue sky, I melted.

I walked out of the Falcon, getting a look at everything I could. All the ships, people running about, the little stone hills with doors. I almost forgot about Kylo. Almost.

Chewie stood close behind me, holding Kylo in his arms, waiting for someone. A middle age woman wearing a blue dress, clearly important, wandered up to us.

"Chewie. Who is that in your arms- Oh my son! My Ben! What happened?" She looked up at Chewie. He grumbled quietly. "Take him to the medics. No matter what they tell you, say I told you to do such."

The lady looked at me. She smiled, she had a kind smile. "You must be Rey. Finn told me about you," she told me. Finn. He had run up to a pilot who greeted him and smiled.

"Y- Yes. I'm Rey. And you are…"

"Leia. General Leia. I'm Ben's mother. Thank you for bringing him home."

I stuttered. "B- but Han. Kyl- Ben. He… Killed him." Leia nodded. She told me it would be ok, then took my hand.

"You must be tired, but first, I need to ask you a few things." We walked to one of the stone hills, and she opened the door.

A cozy, small room was layed out in light colors. Leia nodded me to sit, so I sat in a cozy arm chair. She sat across from me, with a table between us.

"Rey… Did Ben hurt you while you were with him?" Leia asked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I… I- well he … Sort of. Not really. I mean I guess a bit."

Leia nodded. "Did he… Keep you captive?"

"Kyl- Ben … He did at first, but then he started training me, but I was only allowed in my room, so kind of? I mean, it's hard to explain. He and I… We…"

"Please Rey, you can tell me. I'm his mother," she pleaded. I nodded.

"He kissed me, and I had feelings for him, but he killed Han and I… I don't know," I turned to liquid, putting my head on my hands.

"Did he force it on you?"

"No. He had compassion for me, but he didn't like it," I replied. "What's going to happen with him?"

She took a breath. "I'm had him sent to the medics, they are going to help with the wound. After that, my crew will most likely put him in a cell for murder."

I shook my head. "But I know that won't hold him for long. Don't you love him? Why are you ok with this?"

She sighed. "I'm not. But there is nothing I can do. You seem tired."

I nodded.

"Rey, you are always welcome here, from now on, my son loves you, so you are family to me."

I smiled, thankful for her kindness. But the smile was forced. I didn't love Kylo anymore, but he didn't deserve this.

She led me out of the room, just to be led into another. It was very similar, except it had a bed. I thanked Leia again, and she closed the door, leaving me alone.

I layed softly onto the bed. A tear rolled out onto the pillow with a pat. I didn't know why I was sad. Han? Kylo? Finn? I had no idea.

 _Rey._

I sat up quickly. No one was there.

 _Please._

It was Kylo.

'You monster.' I thought to him.

 _I'm sorry, Rey. Please._

'No. Kylo, no'

 _I'm sorry._

'You're not. You're lying. You're trying to get me to save your hide, and it's not happening. Not after what you did!' I thought. He didn't reply. Good.

I screamed into the pillow, conflicted with myself. Why?

I shook off the thoughts. I needed sleep.

 **A/N: Ok! Funny story! I am planning some stuff, and it turns out, I will most likely have to change the rating… Maybe….. Ha you will see. Just a few more chapters. Also, I swear, there will be Reylo, I promise. Just wait a bit longer! Thank you so much for the reviews! I always appreciate your ideas, comments, and thoughts to make it better.**


	18. Chapter 18

Kylo

I woke stiff and sore. I wasn't on Starkiller. I sat up and took in my surroundings. Cement floor, glass window in the front, grime covered sink and faucitity. I was in a cell. I was in new garments. A pale top and dark grey pants.

It was Rey's fault. I screamed, punching the floor. It left a crack. I screamed again, putting my head in my hands. What would supreme leader think?

Breathing heavily, I searched for a way out. The walls, ceiling and floor were cement, no metal to help. The front was glass. Glass. It was easy to break glass for me. I smirked. The resistance wasn't as smart as they were seen to be.

I stood up and straightened myself, Taking a few steps before charging the glass. The glass didn't even chip at my impact. I tried again. Nothing. What was going on?

I tapped the glass. It didn't sound normal. It was a lower, deeper sound. It was a force field. Maybe the resistance did have common sense.

"We're not that stupid, Ren. We knew you would try that. For now I suggest to stop," a mechanical voice filled my cell. I groaned.

I would have to wait until a pilot or base monitor came by. I sat on the floor, waiting for my victim. How long would this take? How long have I been here?

"How long have I been on the base?" I asked. I knew someone could hear me. Nothing came through. I waited.

I asked again. "How long have I been here?"

"We drugged you up approximately 48 hours ago. You slept for 47 and one half of that time, result of the meds," the voice replied. Two days? I groaned again.

Rey was probably already with Skywalker. My plan had failed. Ok. I would have to wait.

I took in a breath and closed my eyes. Meditation had always been a good pass time for me. I would hear if someone passed by, if not, I would sense them.

I took another breath, connecting to the force.

Rey. I called for her mentally. Our bond had come in handy. But no reply came.

Rey can you send someone by? I need to eat. I asked.

'If you will shut up, yes. It's 3 in the morning. Please, be quiet.'

It was three? So that was why no one was passing by. I would have to wait for her to get someone up, if she even did.

I layed down, realizing how tired I was. Whoever comes by will most likely wake me up.

A tap at the glass woke me up. A small maintenance droid tapped against the door again. It was holding a tray of food on it's right hand.

A slight gap in the glass appeared, no thicker than a holo-projector. Not big enough to fit anything other that the tray through.

It pushed the tray in and the gap closed, disappearing. The little droid whistled and scooted away.

I scooted closer to the tray and inspected my food. Rations. I growled but opened the pack of dry bread. I tore off a piece and chewed. The bread was chewy and hard but it was filling, quickly filling my stomach.

Rey sent a droid. She knew what my idea was.

Kylo, I'm not an idiot. Also, I can hear your thoughts even more than before. You're practically screaming them at me.

Crap. I hadn't been blocking my thoughts, too busy on my plan. Shootshootshootshoot. Rey. She would regret leaving me like this. She needed me. She needed a teacher. She was powerful.


	19. Chapter 19

Kylo

I woke stiff and sore. I wasn't on Starkiller. I sat up and took in my surroundings. Cement floor, glass window in the front, grime covered sink and faucitity. I was in a cell. I was in new garments. A pale top and dark grey pants.

It was Rey's fault. I screamed, punching the floor. It left a crack. I screamed again, putting my head in my hands. What would supreme leader think?

Breathing heavily, I searched for a way out. The walls, ceiling and floor were cement, no metal to help. The front was glass. Glass. It was easy to break glass for me. I smirked. The resistance wasn't as smart as they were seen to be.

I stood up and straightened myself, Taking a few steps before charging the glass. The glass didn't even chip at my impact. I tried again. Nothing. What was going on?

I tapped the glass. It didn't sound normal. It was a lower, deeper sound. It was a force field. Maybe the resistance did have common sense.

"We're not that stupid, Ren. We knew you would try that. For now I suggest to stop," a mechanical voice filled my cell. I groaned.

I would have to wait until a pilot or base monitor came by. I sat on the floor, waiting for my victim. How long would this take? How long have I been here?

"How long have I been on the base?" I asked. I knew someone could hear me. Nothing came through. I waited.

I asked again. "How long have I been here?"

"We drugged you up approximately 48 hours ago. You slept for 47 and one half of that time, result of the meds," the voice replied. Two days? I groaned again.

Rey was probably already with Skywalker. My plan had failed. Ok. I would have to wait.

I took in a breath and closed my eyes. Meditation had always been a good pass time for me. I would hear if someone passed by, if not, I would sense them.

I took another breath, connecting to the force.

Rey. I called for her mentally. Our bond had come in handy. But no reply came.

Rey can you send someone by? I need to eat. I asked.

'If you will shut up, yes. It's 3 in the morning. Please, be quiet.'

It was three? So that was why no one was passing by. I would have to wait for her to get someone up, if she even did.

I layed down, realizing how tired I was. Whoever comes by will most likely wake me up.

A tap at the glass woke me up. A small maintenance droid tapped against the door again. It was holding a tray of food on it's right hand.

A slight gap in the glass appeared, no thicker than a holo-projector. Not big enough to fit anything other that the tray through.

It pushed the tray in and the gap closed, disappearing. The little droid whistled and scooted away.

I scooted closer to the tray and inspected my food. Rations. I growled but opened the pack of dry bread. I tore off a piece and chewed. The bread was chewy and hard but it was filling, quickly filling my stomach.

Rey sent a droid. She knew what my idea was.

Kylo, I'm not an idiot. Also, I can hear your thoughts even more than before. You're practically screaming them at me.

Crap. I hadn't been blocking my thoughts, too busy on my plan. Shootshootshootshoot. Rey. She would regret leaving me like this. She needed me. She needed a teacher. She was powerful.

Kylo Ren…. Why are you on the resistance base?

A searing pain shot through my head. That only happened with…. Oh no…

I leaned back into the corner to steady myself back into meditation.

'Supreme leader, I was fazed by the girl and I was captured.' I winced at the sound. Kylo Ren, captured?

REN! Have you forgotten my training? You have let the girl make you weak.

'Supreme leader I will not let you down. The girl cannot weaken me any more. I have learned. Once I have escaped, I will capture the girl and seduce her to the dark side.'

How do you propose this to work?

'It will be easy. I just have to show her the true power of the dark side. I will not fail.'

Silence.

We shall see…

The pain left, leaving me sitting in the corner.

"Kylo Ren, General Leia Organa is seeking you in her quarters. You will refrain yourself and be taken there calmly and quietly. If you do so, she may take pity on you and let you live. If not, execution will be definit," an officer was standing at my door. A smaller figure, but clearly supirior.

Letting me out? This was too easy. I could escape with ease like this. The resistance wasn't as smart as I thought.

"Ok, ok I'm coming," I grumbled and stood up. The glass door opened and I put out my hands to be cuffed. The officer shook his head.

"The general says to keep you uncuffed," he said, "she has a strange trust with you."

Bad move, mother.

Instead of putting on cuffs, he grabbed a fistful of shirt from my back and pulled me out of my cell. I smirked.

"Something funny, Ren?" The officer hissed as he walked.

"Indeed."

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to favor it with me?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

I took quick glances around the base, checking out the roaming droids and primial ships. There were a ton a people running about, to ships, to med bays, it reminded me a bit of the first order bays. So busy, so many people, including…

REY?!

I stopped. The man kept pulling at my shirt, which was useless. I was much broader and stronger than him.

Rey strode along the base, smiling and talking to everyone she saw. No one knew of her powers. She started talking to a pilot with dark skin and matching hair. He seemed familiar. The… The traitor. FN-2187. The one that ruined everything. I would have Rey with me right now if it wasn't for him.

Rey stopped. She looked around craning her head. Then her eyes stopped on me.

Her face went pale as she started to walk back. It was time to strike.

The officer was easily brought down; all it took was a quick knee to the stomach. I had to reach Rey.

Pushing through small crowds, downing anyone who tried to stop me, I caught up to Rey. I grabbed her by the arm and she screamed.

"Rey I don't want to hurt you. Please help. I will treat you better, I swear," I told her, honestly.

She shook her head.

"You… You monster," she gritted her teeth. "I'll never come with you."

I cocked my head. She needed me.

"Ok," is all I said before reaching out my hand and knocking her out.

People were panicking. I had to leave. I needed to find a ship. A fast ship that no one would suspect me to be in…

The falcon was my best option. I scooped up Rey and grabbed the blaster from her waist.

So pitiful.

The falcon was nearby and I only had to fire a few shots. Most people ran in fear from me, they knew who I was. Smart move on their part. Because of that it was quick to get into the falcon. I threw open the back room door and set Rey in before heading to the cockpit.

I had flown this ship many times with Han before. This was like holding a lightsaber. I never forgot. The engines whirred to life and I was off. A few shots were fired. Not enough to take down a Solo child.

Quickly bringing it to hyper speed, I ran my fingers through my hair.

It was all to easy.

I had Rey back, and I had everything. My lightsaber was missing, but that didn't mean much. I could easily build a new one.

I had Rey back.

I would show her the power of the dark side.


	20. LOOOONG hiatus? Maybeeee?

Hello everyone! OK. I have news. As you have probably been noticing, I have abandoned this story, and practically all of FFN. I have been having some trouble finding inspiration and enjoyment in my writing lately, so iv'e been trying to take a break... It's not helping much. I have other fanfic ideas, so I miiiiiight post those ... I just want everyone's opinion. If I left this story as unfinished, and mayyyybeeee got back to it in a later time, would everybody be chill with that, or do I keep trying to write, with slighty less quality than normal? (cough cough its already bad cough cough). I want to know your opinion, so please comment or message me on what you think! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm BACK! I saw the last jedi on opening night and MAN HAVE I BEEN INSPIRED! I'm going to try to be updating once every 2 weeks from now on. This chapter is going to be pretty hard on the heart. THE ANGST MAN!

Rey

Shit.

I was not on the resistance base. Anything but that. I opened my eyes. I was on the floor of a ship. I looked around hastily for more information. Scattered tools, grate floors, and to my left… Someone's feet?

Kylo.

"You're up. Sleep well?" I couldn't tell if he was mocking me, or if he was honestly asking.

I sat up quickly to meet up with his knees. He was sitting in a chair, watching me sleep… Again.

"You're a monster, you know that, right?"

He chuckled. "Perhaps I do."

That Sith spit.

"You are an idiot and a jerk to knock me out and force me into a ship. That's all you can seem to do. Be a no good, stuck up, half witted, scruffy looking nerfhearder!"

He coughed.

"You got that from my mother, didn't you?" Kylo asked.

I made my eyes into slits. "Avoiding the point?" I asked.

Kylo leaned back in his chair,taking a breath. "You do realize that the reason I persistently pull you to the first order is because it will make you stronger, right? The dark side holds the strongest power, and let's you harness it all. Yet you don't seem to realize your potential. That's why I'm here."

That was it. It's like he didn't know what I wanted. After months of captivity, he thought I should want him?

"You're wrong. If anything, the dark side is weak. You overuse your emotions, clouding your judgement! The dark side is weak, and so are you!" Starting to shout, I stood up to meet his level.

As if on command, Kylo left his chair, towering above me once again. He had snapped. "Weak? Weak?! I will show you the true power of the dark side."

He reached his hand up to my face and slapped me, hard. I reached up to rub the throbbing area, but he grabbed my wrist.

"You think you know everything, Rey. But the truth is, you know so little," he started. He lifted his other hand and flicked his wrist. An invisible force brought me to my knees, holding me there. Not again.

What is happening? What is he doing? So many questions ran through my head as Kylo walked behind me with a smirk. He breathed in heavily.

"What is happening?" He imitated my thoughts. "Oh so pitiful. So far from success." he said slowly. He grabbed my chin from behind. "All I'm doing is showing you the power of the dark side."

"Ben please, you don't have to do this," I couldn't think of anything else that would stop him. I wanted to love him, I wanted to let him love. But now with Kylo. I needed Ben.

He gripped my chin harder. "Ben… Is gone. There's no one to save you here. Leia and your friends are so far away, they won't hear your screams. Your screams of pain as I rip the virginity from you." He hissed.

My heart stopped. No. Not this way. But I knew nothing would stop him now. Thrashing and pulling, I tried to get free from his grasp. He chuckled deep in his throat as he ripped off the vest Leia had given me. He was right. Ben was gone.

"Please Kylo. Not like this. I'm sorry," I spouted as he pulled layers of clothing off, leaving me in my chest bindings. Kylo kneeled to my level and glid his hands along my waist, leaving goosebumps in his trail. I shuttered with a sick feeling in my stomach. It was like my days back on Jakku. When I was desperate, I would let the men of the planet touch me in return for rations. The difference is that at the time I could back off at any time. Not this time. I was stuck in my place.

I could feel a tear run down my face as he pulled in a breath. "You don't have to do this, Kylo. I-" I stopped. "I want to love you. I believe you. The dark side is strong, but there is more to this than-"

"SHUT UP, REY! JUST… STOP!" Kylo shouted. He grabbed my cheeks before silencing me with a harsh, unforgiving mash of lips. I squirmed in attempt to get away from his grasp, but his force hold was still there. There was nothing I could do.

Kylo's grip started to weaken as his hands started to shake and he pulled away. I gasped a breath and wiped my cheek. Half way through a wipe, I noticed that I was moving. Freely. I looked up to see Kylo kneeling with his head in his hands. I heard a shaky breath as he dug his fingers into his eye sockets. A tear dropped from between his clawing fingers.

Was he crying?

I wearily leaned forward and cocked my head to confirm my suspicion. "I'm sorry, Rey. I never wanted to hurt you. I- I'm just so… So lost. I keep thinking I've found my place. Then I just feel lost over again,"

I leaned back and sighed. My top was easily in reach, so I grabbed it and stood up. The room was darker than I remember. I looked up. The light from the ceiling had burst sometime during the time I was awake.

That wasn't the only thing that had broken.  
Kylo's heart had broken. He was broken, lost.

I pulled myself out of the room to find something to tinker with to get my mind off of the most recent event.

He and the light bulb weren't alone. I was there to join the party of lost souls.


End file.
